There exists in the prior art an abundance of protective notepad holders that enclose a notepad within a box shaped structure to protect it from the elements. However, most of this prior art is designed such that the notepad must be removed from the protective enclosure and placed outside of it before the notepad can be written upon. In fact, much of the prior art includes a notepad holder, such as a clamp fixed to the outside of the protective enclosure to help hold the notepad to the exterior or such holders.
Products also exists in the prior art that protect a notepad from the elements while allowing access to the notepad for the purpose of writing or reading. One of such products is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,167 (""167) for an all weather recording board. However, among other short comings, the product identified in the ""167 patent has no provisions to prevent water from entering the interior of the enclosure at the seam between the top covering and the tray structure on which the notepad is located. Furthermore, the product is designed such that water can pool on the top surface of the top covering. Additionally, the top covering is hingedly connected to the tray structure which may prevent its complete removal if such is desired.
Other patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,590,910; 5,474,333; 4,997,088; 4,445,728; and 1,642,385 disclose protective coverings that shield a notepad from the elements. However, among other short comings, these devices fail to completely enclose a notepad which leaves the notepad susceptible to windblown rain, splashed water or other elements.
Embodiments of aspects of the present invention provide an improved apparatus for protecting a notepad from splashed liquid and other outdoor elements that might damage the notepad.
One illustrative embodiment of the invention provides a tray structure having a base panel, and a tray side panel that are adapted to receive a notepad. It also provides a covering structure with a top panel and a covering side panel. The covering structure is completely separable from the tray structure whereby removing the covering structure gives access to the notepad and replacing the covering structure prevents splashed liquid from reaching the notepad. Furthermore, the covering structure is shaped to prevent water from pooling on the top panel when the covering structure is placed on the tray structure with the base panel in a horizontal position.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, tool free fasteners are provided to removably fasten a notepad holder to a mounting surface. The notepad holder comprising a tray structure adapted to receive a notepad, and a covering structure adapted to mate with the tray structure to enclose the notepad within the tray structure and the covering structure.
In yet another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a notepad holder comprising a tray structure having a base panel and a covering structure having a top panel is provided. In this embodiment, the tray is adapted to receive the notepad and the covering structure is adapted to be separable from the tray structure whereby separating the covering structure from the tray structure allows access to the notepad and replacing the covering structure prevents splashed liquid from reaching the notepad, and prevents access to the notepad. Furthermore, the covering structure is shaped to prevent water from pooling on the top panel when it is placed on the tray structure with the base panel in a horizontal position. In such a position, a side panel that is disposed between the tray structure and the covering structure serves to enclose the sides of the notepad.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.